My Indonesia
by Gladius nubelis
Summary: Segala tentang negara ini memang tiada sempurna. Namun, selemah apapun dirimu … ingatlah negeriku. Aku akan selalu mecintaimu. Karena di tanah perjuangan ini aku lahir. Besar dan tumbuh. /First POV/ Tokoh utama tak diketahui.


**Indonesiaku**

_**Tanah airku tidak kulupakan.**_

_**Akan terkenang di dalam hatiku.**_

_**Biarpun saya pergi jauh … tidak akan hilang dari kalbu.**_

_**Tanahku yang kucintai, engkau kuhargai.**_

Kutatap lembaran koran di sampingku. Sembari menghisap dalam kopi, aku tersenyum. Habis saja lembaran itu bercerita, tentang kehebatan Amerika yang_ kembali _memukau dunia. Dengan keberhasilannya mendaratkan manusia di bulan.

Lalu, hembusan angin menerpa wajahku. Membawa aroma samudra yang kental bercampur dengan hirup pikuk pedesaan. Membuat angan melayang dalam kesederhanaan. "Amerika negara yang sempurna; adidaya, berkuasa, pendapatannya begitu besar. Dan konflikpun seolah tak mau menjamahnya,"

"dan mungkin karena itu pula, banyak perantau mengadu nasib di sana. Mencari peruntungan yang lebih baik."

Putung rokok kuambil lalu kunyalakan, menyesapi rasa nikotin yang begitu manis ketika beradu dengan lidah. Dan aroma tembakau bercampur dengan lilitan cengkeh dalam balutan kertas adalah hal berikutnya yang membuat pikiranku seolah masuk ke dalam lemari pendingin, begitu menyejukkan. Rasa pedesaan yang takkan kautemukan walau dalam bungkusan rokok termahal dari daratan rastafara nun jauh di sana.

"Namun, memang benar adanya. Amerika adalah negara yang besar, begitu besar. Negara yang telah diakui dunia sebagai pengendali roda perputaran ekonomi." aku tersenyum miris. Membayangkan negeri yang kini tengah kupijak tanahnya ini. Negeri zamrud yang_ dahulu _dielu-elukan namanya. Negeri yang_ dahulu _berani menyerang penjajah walau hanya bermodal bambu runcing.

Dan negeri yang_ kini _tengah terperosok dalam kemelutnya ekonomi. Negeri yang _kini_ teracuni korupsi.

Namun, ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku betah di sini. Dan tak bisa membuat hatiku pas di Amerika, ataupun negara yang mashur permai dikata orang; layaknya negeri matahari terbit dengan kemajuan tekhnologinya. Atau negeri piramid yang menyajikan lembaga-lembaga pendidikan tua yang telah terbukti kemashurannya dalam mencetak 'Insan al-kamil'. Maupun negeri di mana menara effiel bertengger yang menyilaukan mata dengan perhiasan dunia serta mode-mode fashion yang telah mendapat acungan jempol dunia.

Namun, negeri ini berbeda. Negeri ini menyajikan pemandangan yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Keramahan dan senyum tulus penduduk yang takkan kau temui walau berada di negeri termaju sekalipun. Aroma pedesaan yang bercampur iringan melodi tawa anak-anak yang mungkin tak kau temui di negara lain.

"Yah, Amerika maju. Begitu tersohor. Namun, Indonesia lebih dari itu. Negeri ini masih menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai yang kini mungkin mulai terlihat absurd di mata dunia."

"Kenebasan hal terpenting di sana."

Harga diri tiada ternilai lagi. Wanita layaknya sebuah Mobil Ferrari. Mahal, harga selangit, namun bisa diperjual belikan.

Layaknya sebuah pakaian bertabur emas, berhias berlian, serta bertabur mutiara. Namun, seperti pakaian lain. Segalanya bisa dihargai begitu mahal, tapi intinya hanya untuk dipakai dan diganti sesuka hati.

"Yah … walau sama sekali negeri ini tak pernah menang dalam ajang kecantikan. Tapi, harga diri wanita dijunjung setinggi langit di sini."

Harga diri yang paling penting. Berani menggagahi, berarti siap untuk mati. Berani macam-macam, hukuman ada di hadapan mata. Benar, jika negeri ini tak sekaya Abu Dhabi, yang memiliki ski es dalam cuaca panas. Atau tak sekuat Rusia yang berani mengacungkan senjata di hadapan Tuhan. Serta berteriak: "Fuck You!"

"Negeri ini negeri kecil. Tiada daya. Namun, dari situlah kesederhanaan muncul dan tersemai. Kesederhanaan yang mengundang berjuta pelancong asing datang."

Kesederhanaan hidup yang dari situlah Norma dianggap penting. Prinsip hidup sederhana tentang kehidupan.

Dan Indonesiaku. Walau tak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkan dirimu, ingatlah aku selalu bangga menjadi satu dari bermiliar manusia beruntung yang Bung Karno sebut: Insanul Kamil. Menjadi seorang warga negara Indonesia.

_**Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani.**_

_**Yang mashur permai dikata orang.**_

_**Tetapi kampung dan rumahku di sanalah kurasa senang.**_

_**Tanahku tak kulupakan engkau **__**kubanggakan.**_

_What? Apaan nih? Udah lama nggak nulis, eh ... Balik malah begini. Sebenarnya cerita ini kudapet pas pelajaran kewarga negaraan. Pas baca kenegaraan tentang korupsi malah dapet begini. Tapi, selain itu saya mau bikin cerita dari ini kok. Cerita tentang anak bangsa yeng sekolah di Jepang._

_Btw, masalah Amerika bukan masuk ngebash kok. Cuma dari beberapa sumber yang kubaca gitu. Sex meraja Lela. Sorry nih yang Ada di sana._

_Dan juga NaruNaru … aku nggak yakin bisa nglanjutin. Sorry tapi aku pengen buat adegan gore. Dan itu emang intinya. Tapi pas baca guidelines kok nggak boleh. Apalagi ini gore MA. Tapi aku usahain._

_Dan terakhir, I PROUD WITH YOU INDONESIA._

_Aku nggak terlalu ngeharapin fav atau apa. Tapi review uda cukup buat ngalusin ati._

_Gladius out._

_Wassalamualikum. Fi jamiatinnas fi hadzal wadhoni. (Dan salam keselamatan semoga tercurah pada kalian. Pada setiap manusia di negara ini)_


End file.
